Sweet Dreams
by kaxxhan
Summary: At the time, Deku was being bullied. So being the hero he was, he had stepped up and vowed to always protect his best friend.


A.P

"Sweet Dreams"

Katsuki sighed into his cup of sugar filled coffee as his mother made blueberry pancakes on the stove. The familiar scent calmed him.

And besides the too-easy grades and the even easier hero training, he was a little excited to see Deku again. The clinking of plates on the counter drew him out of his thoughts.

"Is everything ready for the bonfire tonight?" His mother set a glass of juice beside the fluffy pancakes.

His fellow classmates had organized a small get-together to celebrate the beginning of the school year and assigned everyone tasks. He was to bring desserts.

"Yeah mom. Thanks, I guess... for helping with the cupcakes yesterday."

Despite his completely valid argument of 'who brings cakes to a bonfire on the beach', Deku plead with him incessantly until he caved in. The freckled boy was just too stubborn. In addition to his puppy eyes, it was practically irresistible anyway.

And about Deku...

"Hey mom, I'm going to Deku's okay?" Katsuki shoveled the delicious pancakes into his mouth, having just realized he needed to decorate the rest of the cupcakes.

His mother answered rather quickly.

"Fine. Just don't upset Auntie Inko." She had an almost worried look on her face. He hated that look. Auntie Inko had just lost her husband a few days ago and it was taking a serious toll on her. He wasn't surprised.

Katsuki set the plate and glass in the sink before pulling on a simple grey hoodie. "It's fine mom. I'll take good care of her."

He pressed a soft kiss into her cheek before stepping into his boots. "See ya."

He waves and was out the door. The happy smile on his mother was extremely satisfying and left him with a slowly widening grin...

•

An hour and a half later, Katsuki and Izuku were sprawled out on the couch in his room.

"Who knew decorating cupcakes would be so tiring?" The green haired boy rolled over, falling onto the soft carpet with a quiet 'ouch'.

Katsuki chuckled a bit. "We did decorate quite a few trays of cakes. Three I think. The ones you made were-"

_Pretty._

"-fine. I liked the beads and sprinkled patterns."

Izuku flipped over and met his easy smile with a grin.

"I mean, I messed up so much! But you did so much better! Those flower designs you did with icing would've been better suited for a wedding party compared to a bonfire night at the beach."

Katsuki let out a deep sigh. This was comforting.

Why couldn't they stay like this? Just two close friends relaxing and talking about random things that to strangers, would seem strange, but to them made a whole lot of sense.

A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was in fact noon.

"Hey Kacchan, wanna replay that one game? Plus, we still have like, seven hours to kill."

The ashy blond grinned manically, challenging him. "You're gonna regret asking because I'm gonna win!"

•

The colorful lights and deep bass was giving Katsuki a headache.

The stuffiness and warmth had him on the verge of throwing up.

A few hours before, Deku and him had walked to the beach to meet the rest of the people who brought things to set up, but was met by no one.

Turned out, Uraraka had texted their group chat about the change in location. The two were so busy trying to beat the other in a video game, the thought of checking their phones for updates hadn't even crossed their minds.

It was f•cking Deku's fault he was still at the party too. He insisted he stay and Katsuki didn't object.

Afterall, it was his job to protect him.

When he was in kindergarden, Deku's father took them out for lunch and ice cream.

At the time, Deku was being bullied. So being the hero he was, he had stepped up and vowed to always protect his best friend.

So Katsuki pretended to bully Deku so the other bullies would leave him alone.

When they went over to Auntie Inko's after school, Katsuki would always take care of little Deku.

Patch him up and help him scribble in the little notebooks of his. He would always interject with information about all the quirks his 'friends' had.

Then they would sit around with a plate of freshly baked cookies and watched the All Might videos with Deku.

They promised each other they would stand up there, _together_ and be heroes right beside each other.

But ever since middle started, he had started getting teased.

Sometimes they were just harmless comments made unconsciously, not meant to be mean. But sometimes those small insults cut and burned like salt in an open wound.

After all, why use a bomb when a papercut hurt just as much?

•

In addition to the stuffy room leaving him feeling sick, the fact that he had walked in on Deku and Shinsou whispering to each other and holding hands with smiles on their faces made it so, _so _much worse.

Deku and him barely spoke about romantic things with each other. It was all jokes and banter with him.

But he never told him about something as important as... _this_. What even was this?

•

The few steps he took to the back deck of the house seemed like stepping out of reality into a fantasy. He didn't really like nature but this time was an exception.

The view out there was beautiful and breathtaking. With the sun setting so late now, purples, pinks, reds, oranges, and all shades of yellow were splashed across the watery blue sky.

It was as if a painter had spilled his bright pigments haphazardly on his canvas.

It was relaxing out there and it kept the burning sensation at the back of his eyes, right where it was.

Katsuki closed his eyes. He focused on the quieter sounds.

If he listened close enough, he could hear the rustle of the trees in the wind, the crickets chirping cheerfully and even the waves crashing into the empty shore of the beach.

He didn't dare think about how school started tomorrow, how he had to pack to move back into his dorm room that night, how he had to wear his uniform to school or how much the teasing from the other classes would sting.

He thought about Deku instead.

The smile he made when he was happy and the freckles that shone against his blushing pink cheeks, or the tears that flowed down his flushed cheeks when it was a bad day and the fear, anxiety, sadness and doubt dropped by to say hello.

Katsuki had always been his hero.

He was always available to chase the dark away and shine a beam of hope into his life.

He never failed.

So why did breathing hurt? Why did his heart keep trying to choke him?

•

A rhythmic knock on his dorm door confirmed that it was Izuku seeking him. Whether for help or comfort he didn't know.

He did know that he would always be there to fish him out of his pool of misery and give a smile. On most days, at least.

When the door opens to a sniffling boy, he brought him in gently and shut the door quietly. "What happened?"

Izuku only looked at him with red, puffy eyes before burying his face in the crevice between his neck and shoulder. They moved and didn't say a word for a while.

Eventually, the sun illuminated the two curled up in each other's arms sleeping.

Katsuki savored this quiet moment. Because for the last eight months, it was only a flurry of activity. Activity Katsuki wasn't involved in.

He was too busy, spending time with his boyfriend instead of going on their usual little shopping trips on weekends, eating meals here and there in his dorm where he'd make yummy homemade food, or go out on school breaks, to fancy little restaurants or big, fun amusement parks.

His friend wasn't obligated to tell him anything, and didn't. So he didn't ask.

"Why were you crying when you opened the door Kacchan?" Izuku stirred and spoke to him softly. So it seemed he hadn't gone unnoticed like he thought.

He rubbed his back until he fell asleep again.

Afterall, it was the last day before they moved back to their homes and out of the dorms.

The school year came and went, so quickly it was as if he was whisked forward through time and was just left here without any memories.

He contemplated his answer to the freckled boy's question as he swiped a hair away from his peaceful, sleeping face.

"Because... because it was like I didn't matter to you at all." His eyes burned like cinders, his throat felt raw, like he'd inhaled black smoke.

"Like you didn't know you were always supposed to be mine, _Izuku_."

**Authors Note: Ahhh! My first fanfic EVER **๑༶**˃͈****˂͈**༶๑ **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave some feedback, even if it's a simple 'your grammar was wrong *here*' or a 'hi!' **

6


End file.
